We're so dirty
by LuaLantern
Summary: Regina is GodzGalaxy's new CEO. Getting down to business is important but, what type of business? Are they more than just Employee and BOSS? Read to find out! Contains cursing and some dirty stuff.


div id="magicdomid2" class="" style="padding-right: 1px; font-family: Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 17px;"span class="author-g-5qfwpqjw54r2m0ia" style="cursor: auto; padding-top: 1px; padding-bottom: 1px;"Regina was Godz's new CEO she was welcomed by many, and hated by lots. Some declared that Godz 'rigged' her into the spot. Regina took a deep breath, then continued forth. She stood there a couple of seconds before knocking on Godz's door. She heard someone closing a door and running hurriedly. "BE RIGHT THERE!" called a voice that was sort of deep. /span/div  
div id="magicdomid3" class="" style="padding-right: 1px; font-family: Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 17px;"span class="author-g-5qfwpqjw54r2m0ia" style="cursor: auto; padding-top: 1px; padding-bottom: 1px;" Regina also heard a string of curses come out, as she thought the guy slipped down his stairs. The door soon opened, with her new boss, GodzGalaxy. He was standing in nothing but a towel, soaking wet. She stared at his chest and start blushing. "Oh goodness! I'm sorry, um, do you want me to comeback?" She started to turn around when Godz grabbed her shoulder./span/div  
div id="magicdomid4" class="" style="padding-right: 1px; font-family: Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 17px;"span class="author-g-5qfwpqjw54r2m0ia" style="cursor: auto; padding-top: 1px; padding-bottom: 1px;" He had one hand on her shoulder, one on his towel that could soon fall off. "Nah, it's fine! I'll just need to get changed." Regina strolled in, sat down, and waited on Godz. He came in later wearing a casual shirt that showed off his muscular chest. "Anyways, it's nice for you to come here so I can discuss rules." /span/div  
div id="magicdomid5" class="" style="padding-right: 1px; font-family: Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 17px;"span class="author-g-5qfwpqjw54r2m0ia" style="cursor: auto; padding-top: 1px; padding-bottom: 1px;" Regina nodded. "You know the rules of no abusing your power, but since, I'll be busy quite a lot, I'll need someone to take charge." Godz came over to her and whispered in her ear, "I'll need you to take charge." Regina squeaked a little, surprised by what her boss said. What did he mean by that, she thought. She thought harder, she thought about sex, but she quickly shooed those thoughts. Men take charge during sexual intercourses, right? /span/div  
div id="magicdomid6" class="" style="padding-right: 1px; font-family: Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 17px;"span class="author-g-5qfwpqjw54r2m0ia" style="cursor: auto; padding-top: 1px; padding-bottom: 1px;" She had no feelings for her new boss, she hoped. He was so sexy, dreamy, and just plain out hot. Godz looked at her, "Are you okay?" He asked. Regina looked up, and nodded quickly. "Oh, yes, I'm fine!" Godz gave her an odd look. "Alright." He sighed, looked at her and started. "Be sure to watch out for Shaak...he is, crazed about me. I'm not homosexual though, but I doubt he is, he just wants to believe that, or some shit." Regina eyed Godz, "Shouldn't we keep it professional, sir? No cursing, I mean, not to be rude-" She was cut off. "You don't have to keep it professional with me." He winked. She blushed madly again. /span/div  
div id="magicdomid7" class="" style="padding-right: 1px; font-family: Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 17px;"span class="author-g-5qfwpqjw54r2m0ia" style="cursor: auto; padding-top: 1px; padding-bottom: 1px;" I can't believe this, she thought. He might just try to do that with every girl. "Sooo," Godz piped up. "I heard you got out of a bad relationship with someone. Mind if I ask who?" Regina thought about her past relationship, then told Godz. "I got out of a relationship with this guy called xxi/spanspan class="author-g-nvl14by8kaupmsl2" style="cursor: auto; padding-top: 1px; padding-bottom: 1px;"i/spanspan class="author-g-5qfwpqjw54r2m0ia" style="cursor: auto; padding-top: 1px; padding-bottom: 1px;"Caesar. He was a total bitch though." Godz nodded. "He's a fine host though." /span/div  
div id="magicdomid8" class="" style="padding-right: 1px; font-family: Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 17px;"span class="author-g-5qfwpqjw54r2m0ia" style="cursor: auto; padding-top: 1px; padding-bottom: 1px;" Godz and Regina were in deep conversation when they heard something. "Is that yelling?" She asked. Godz opened up the blinds and saw Shaak running around nude with "MARRY ME GODZ" pasted on his chest. Godz rolled his eyes and put down the blinds again. "Goodness, it's a little to hot in here, want to take off your coat?" He asked Regina. She stared at him blankly, thinking about some good stuff between them, then snapped back to reality. "Oh uh, sure!" She attempted to take it off but, she couldn't get her hands to her back correctly. "Want me to help you?" Godz asked. "Sure!" Regina blurted out. She quickly caught her mistake, "Oh I mean, um, yes please." She said politely. /span/div  
div id="magicdomid746" class="ace-line" style="padding-right: 1px; font-family: Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 17px;"span class="author-g-5qfwpqjw54r2m0ia" style="cursor: auto; padding-top: 1px; padding-bottom: 1px;" Godz got up from his chair and helped Regina pull off her coat, he was a little to handsy but, knew she didn't notice. He went to the coat rack and set it on there. "I'd like to, er, invite you to have dinner with us." Regina was so happy but, then wondered. Wait, 'us' who else is he going with? "Oh, uh, I would love to! But, who is us?" She felt stupid of how she worded it. "I'm just going with Beaa." Regina felt this feeling, a horrible feeling of hatred for Beaa, she wanted to rip Beaa's guts out. Regina gasped. She was jealous. Far jealous then she ever has been./span/div  
div id="magicdomid754" class="ace-line" style="padding-right: 1px; font-family: Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 17px;"span class="author-g-5qfwpqjw54r2m0ia" style="cursor: auto; padding-top: 1px; padding-bottom: 1px;" "Well anyways, thanks for coming, but, I really have to file some paper work. Some person got hurt while in BB. I instructed not to jump off the balance beam. We painted the concrete blue to look like water. Sounds stupid but, we had a way to keep the contestants safe."/span/div  
div id="magicdomid1294" class="ace-line" style="padding-right: 1px; font-family: Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 17px;"span class="author-g-5qfwpqjw54r2m0ia" style="cursor: auto; padding-top: 1px; padding-bottom: 1px;" Regina thanked Godz and went on her way. She sighed, she thought Godz was gorgeous. She called her friend and went on about how her boss is so amazing. A couple hours of later, Regina stepped out of the shower. She wrapped a giant, pink fluffy towel around her. She went to her wardrobe and picked out a fancy black dress. It had cleavage. The split was down to the middle of her chest, not to far, not to short. /span/div  
div id="magicdomid1777" class="ace-line" style="padding-right: 1px; font-family: Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 17px;"span class="author-g-5qfwpqjw54r2m0ia" style="cursor: auto; padding-top: 1px; padding-bottom: 1px;" She drove to the restaurant in her convertible. She was a woman of higher class, she inhertied a lot from her parents. Regina finally arrived to a restaurant called: "Richards." It was a quite darn fancy place. She went to the booth and asked if Mr. Galaxy had arrived. Luckily he had, and the waitress guided her to the table./span/div  
div id="magicdomid2412" class="ace-line" style="padding-right: 1px; font-family: Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 17px;"span class="author-g-5qfwpqjw54r2m0ia" style="cursor: auto; padding-top: 1px; padding-bottom: 1px;" On the way there, she saw LuaLantern with some other person. Obviously coworkers or just best friends. The other guy was BeyondBrave, he and Lua were eating salads and discussing some important topic. Soon, Regina saw Godz, she smiled, then, she saw Beaa. Beaa was fancy, a great dress that was green and beautiful big lips. "Hello, it's a pleasure to meet you." Regina said, and shook hands with Beaa. Beaa looked rather disgusted with Regina's presence. /span/div  
div id="magicdomid3075" class="ace-line" style="padding-right: 1px; font-family: Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 17px;"span class="author-g-5qfwpqjw54r2m0ia" style="cursor: auto; padding-top: 1px; padding-bottom: 1px;" "Welcome, welcome!" Godz said. "Great to have you." After a few minutes, they ordered drinks and their starters. "Please excuse me," Regina said, standing up. "I need to go visit the ladies' room." She walked off, and heard Beaa whispers things to Godz. Beaa was a rather horrible whisperer. "Her?! The she-bitch of all she-bitches?" Beaa whined. "You're just jealous you didn't get CEO." Godz grumbled. "Regina is great." He sighed./span/div  
div id="magicdomid4023" class="ace-line" style="padding-right: 1px; font-family: Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 17px;"span class="author-g-5qfwpqjw54r2m0ia" style="cursor: auto; padding-top: 1px; padding-bottom: 1px;" "Whatever, at least I look better than her." Beaa flipped her hair. Regina soon came back after washing her hands. "I hope you didn't miss me!" She said, flirting a little with Godz. "We didn't." Beaa coughed. Godz elbowed her in the stomach. After deep conversation that seemed to last forever, it was finally time to eat. Regina had lobster along with Godz. Beaa had lamb that contained meat of well-done. "Oh goodness, Godzy! It seems I have to exit early!" Beaa hugged Godz oddly, then ran out. Beaa flipped off Regina then got in her car and drove off. "So, I'd like to invite you to my house this night." Godz said. "I, need to confess something." Regina's heart welled, was it good or bad news?/span/div  
div id="magicdomid4629" class="ace-line" style="padding-right: 1px; font-family: Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 17px;"span class="author-g-5qfwpqjw54r2m0ia" style="cursor: auto; padding-top: 1px; padding-bottom: 1px;" "I really like you.." Godz said. "Like-like." Regina teased Godz of his childish antics. In the background Shaak was being arrested. Godz moved his lips to Regina and kissed her. He flipped off Shaak in the process. A loud wail could be heard from Shaak. "I'M ALLERGIC TO HAND CUFFS NASTY HOES!" Shaak fell on the ground on purpose and was dragged away screaming. LuaLantern was seen getting a breathmint for his friend. Godz opened the door for Regina and bowed politely./span/div  
div id="magicdomid5441" class="ace-line" style="padding-right: 1px; font-family: Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 17px;"span class="author-g-5qfwpqjw54r2m0ia" style="cursor: auto; padding-top: 1px; padding-bottom: 1px;" "After you m'lady." He said. The two listened to hard, metal rock. Regina rocked out with Godz and soon, they arrived at Godz' house. "I need your kisses." Godz said. He and Regina were making out, when Godz reached for her dress, and pulled it softly up. He held on to her thigh, running kisses down her neck. Godz led her to his bedroom, where he plunged into her. Moans were heard. As long as they were protected, that's all that matters. "HARDEEER!" Regina yelled. "I think, I'm going to-" Godz did. He did what you all know he did. Regina and Godz continued until Midnight, where exhausted, they fell asleep in each other's arms. /span/div  
div id="magicdomid5801" class="ace-line" style="padding-right: 1px; font-family: Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 17px;"span class="author-g-5qfwpqjw54r2m0ia" style="cursor: auto; padding-top: 1px; padding-bottom: 1px;" Regina woke up, not wearing anything. Sighed for her love-making with Godz. He had a nice everything. She giggled like a school girl. "Godz," she tugged on Godz' bare shoulder. "Wake up." Godz opened his eyes. "I already am, my love." Regina stared at him blankly then laughed. "No names like that, please."/span/div  
div id="magicdomid5889" class="ace-line" style="padding-right: 1px; font-family: Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 17px;"span class="author-g-5qfwpqjw54r2m0ia" style="cursor: auto; padding-top: 1px; padding-bottom: 1px;" "GodzGalaxy, I'm in love with you, forever." Godz sighed. "We're so dirty." He winked. /span/div  
div id="magicdomid5892" class="ace-line" style="padding-right: 1px; font-family: Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 17px;"span class="author-g-5qfwpqjw54r2m0ia" style="cursor: auto; padding-top: 1px; padding-bottom: 1px;" /span/div  
div id="magicdomid6157" class="ace-line" style="padding-right: 1px; font-family: Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 17px;"span class="author-g-5qfwpqjw54r2m0ia" style="cursor: auto; padding-top: 1px; padding-bottom: 1px;"-/span/div  
div id="magicdomid6320" class="ace-line" style="padding-right: 1px; font-family: Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 17px;"span class="author-g-5qfwpqjw54r2m0ia" style="cursor: auto; padding-top: 1px; padding-bottom: 1px;"I hope you enjoyed that tough fanfiction, RATED T for something special. Language and some graphic but, not entirely that bad. I tried to keep it PG 13. I ship this couple. /span/div  
div id="magicdomid6341" class="ace-line" style="padding-right: 1px; font-family: Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 17px;"span class="author-g-5qfwpqjw54r2m0ia" style="cursor: auto; padding-top: 1px; padding-bottom: 1px;"Cameos were made by:/span/div  
div id="magicdomid6353" class="ace-line" style="padding-right: 1px; font-family: Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 17px;"span class="author-g-5qfwpqjw54r2m0ia" style="cursor: auto; padding-top: 1px; padding-bottom: 1px;"LuaLantern/span/div  
div id="magicdomid6366" class="ace-line" style="padding-right: 1px; font-family: Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 17px;"span class="author-g-5qfwpqjw54r2m0ia" style="cursor: auto; padding-top: 1px; padding-bottom: 1px;"BeyondBrave/span/div  
div id="magicdomid6380" class="ace-line" style="padding-right: 1px; font-family: Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 17px;"span class="author-g-5qfwpqjw54r2m0ia" style="cursor: auto; padding-top: 1px; padding-bottom: 1px;"Shaak. /span/div  
div id="magicdomid6459" class="ace-line" style="padding-right: 1px; font-family: Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 17px;"span class="author-g-5qfwpqjw54r2m0ia" style="cursor: auto; padding-top: 1px; padding-bottom: 1px;"(I did think about putting Silly in there as the cop that dragged Shaak away, but nah.) /span/div  
div id="magicdomid741" class="ace-line" style="padding-right: 1px; font-family: Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 17px;"span class="author-g-5qfwpqjw54r2m0ia" style="cursor: auto; padding-top: 1px; padding-bottom: 1px;" /span/div 


End file.
